


Overdue Romance

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Overdue Romance

Everything is perfect. The bed is adorned with rose petals, the lights are dim, and there’s romantic music playing in the background. Any moment, Riley Greaves will come home to Valtoria, and Hana Lee eagerly awaits.

She’s wearing a silk robe and nothing underneath, which makes her anxious for Riley’s touch. Cautiously, she looks outside her window and sees Riley’s care pull up the driveway, so she lays on the bed, in as seductive a pose as she can muster.

The door opens, and the look on Riley’s face is worth all of Hana’s effort in preparing this. Riley closes the door and starts to fling items of clothing across the room until she’s undressed and walks to Hana.

Slowly, Riley unties Hana’s robe, opening it and runs her hands across Hana’s body.

Hana pulls Riley in, and they exchange kisses from their lips to all over one another’s body. The day’s stress melts away as Riley’s hands travel up Hana’s inner things and just as is about to work her magic…

“WAAAAAAA!”

“Oh no,” Hana cries out, “I thought little Maxie would still be asleep.”

“Do you want me to take care of him?” A slightly annoyed Riley asks.

“No, that’s ok,” says Hana, as she begins to get dressed, “you’ve been through enough today with all the meetings and your responsibilities as a Duchess.”

“You seem to forget that you’re also a Duchess,” Riley says with a laugh, “you do all the same work I do. Besides,” she takes Hana’s hand, “we agreed that Maxie is my child too. He may not share my blood, but I love him with all my heart.

Hana sits at the edge of the bed and kisses Riley. "You’re so good to Maxie and me,” she says to her wife, “we’re very lucky to have you in our lives.”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Riley responds.

Hana smiles at Riley as she walks out the door to Maxwell Lee’s room. It’s a modest child’s room, especially by Cordonian Duchess standards. The walls are baby blue, and there are stuffed animals lying all over the floor. The only thing different is an upright piano in the corner.

Hana changes little Maxie’s diaper and sits at the piano, softly playing a lullaby to help her son sleep. After some time, she notices that he’s asleep and looks over him.

More than anything, Hana celebrates that her son is part of a loving family. No matter what, Hana knows she and Riley will be great mothers, who will do anything to ensure their son’s safety and happiness. She’s also thankful that he bears only a minor resemblance to his father, taking more after Hana. The less she’s reminded of Neville Vancoeur, the better.

By the time she returns, she sees that Riley is already fast asleep. ‘Maybe next time,’ she thinks to herself and, carefully, climbs into bed, cuddling with her wife.

***

The interruptions into their love life persist. Everything from the responsibilities as Duchess’, to taking care of little Maxie, to Hana’s ongoing legal battles with Neville over custody leave little time for passion between these loving wives. Most nights, cuddling as they sleep has to be enough for them.

***

A year goes on, and after endless litigation, the courts find Neville to be unfit as a father and grant sole custody to Hana. The look on Neville’s face is priceless, but mostly Hana’s glad that Maxie will never be exposed to someone so utterly incapable of love.

Over the next few days, Hana makes arrangements, arousing Riley’s suspicions. Finally, on the day of their anniversary, as they exchange gifts, Hana hands Riley a luggage bag.

“What’s this?” Riley asks, feeling the weight, and opening it up to see folded clothes and toiletries already packed and ready to go.

“I took the liberty of packing for you,” Hana says, “I thought you and I would benefit from a trip to Bora Bora.”

“That’s so exciting Hana!” Riley hugs her wife, “I can’t wait. It’ll be so romantic… but what about little Maxie? Who will look out for him?”

“Helllooooo everybody! Now, where can I find the second cutest Maxwell ever?”

“You asked Maxwell?” A stunned Riley asks.

“Sure, I did,” says Hana, “he’s really good with little Maxie. And besides, would you rather have Drake watching him? At the first sign of trouble, he might give him a shot of whiskey.”

“You’re probably right,” Riley says, laughing, “at least Maxwell’s really sweet.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I also asked Liam to stop by whenever he has a chance.”

“That should be fun for little Maxie,” Riley says, “Maxwell and Liam are a lot of fun together.”

They go to say goodbye to Maxie and find Maxwell in there, playing with their son and his stuffed animals. For a moment, they wait outside, watching through the crack.

“See? They’ll be fine,” Hana assures Riley.

“I know,” Riley responds, “and I’m sorry for always worrying about him, but Maxwell’s got this. It’s just hard to be away from him.”

Hana hugs Riley, “I love you, Riley. Thanks for being the mom that he needs.”

“You too, Hana. Little Maxie’s lucky to have you.”

“He’s lucky to have us,” Hana says, “and we’re lucky to have him… and each other.”

They share a kiss before entering the room, and both giving Maxwell a hug.

“Thank you for doing this on such short notice, Maxwell.”

“Sure thing, Riley,” Maxwell says, “anything for my bestist buddies and especially for this little guy.” He picks Maxie up and spins him around the room before setting him back down.

Riley barrages Maxwell with questions.

“You know when his bedtime is right? And you remember how to properly change a diaper? Do you have the pediatricians number? How about our number?”

Maxwell laughs, “I know all the stuff I need to know. It’ll be great, Riley, I promise you. I won’t even have any parties either. Now would you two get out of here? Go. Have a great time relaxing for a change.”

“One more thing,” Riley says looking over little Maxie, “I love you, Maxie, and I’ll be back soon.”

Hana gives Maxie a kiss on the cheek, “I love you too, my precious angel, momma Riley and I promise to come back. Until then, Uncle Maxwell’s gonna look out for you.”

After an hour of lingering over their son, Hana and Riley head for the airport, board their plane and, eventually, land on the paradise that is their vacation spot.

The bungalow over the turquoise water is relatively small, but perfect for their needs. They settle in and begin to undress, ready to make love in a most peaceful setting, with no distractions, just long overdue romance.


End file.
